


Snipers Like to be High II (Bucky's POV)

by Batfink



Series: Hot Super Soldier Snipers [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has no Wife, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Rain, Short & Sweet, Snipers, Tony Is a Good Bro, re-mix of previous work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Same story as before, but told from Bucky's side.





	Snipers Like to be High II (Bucky's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know  
> 1) You will have to read the original (part 1) to know what is going on. Sorry, not sorry.  
> b) This starts off as past tense, then switches to present once Bucky is on the roof in the rain.

_Bucky woke up to a dead leg and a broad chest rising and falling slowly underneath his cheek. He felt warm and safe in a way he hadn't felt in well, forever._

__

__

_“Wait a minute!”_

_*Record scratch. Freeze frame.*_

_“Yep, that's me. World's second most deadly assassin, tucked up on the lap of the world's third most deadly assassin. Hey, we're both man enough to admit Nat is numero uno in that department._

_So how, you may be thinking, did I end up in this position? Well, it all began, as usual with Mr Steven 'I never know when to quit' Rogers, because of course it did.”_

\--- 

One minute, I was minding my own business, just out buying some plums in the market in Romania, or Poland, or hell, I can't even remember now. Eh, not important. What is important, is I turned around and there he was. “Sorry Buck.” He murmurs, all sad puppy like and then he jabs me with a fricking needle and it's lights out for yours truly!

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in New York City, in a place called 'Avengers Tower' and don't even get me started on that name by the way.

So gods knows I love that idiot and I know when it comes to him, I am always beat, so I decided there wasn't any point in trying to resist my fate but, after decades of being used, abused, frozen, brainwashed, etcetera, etcetera... dealing with Steve and his constant concern for my health and well-being, was well, honestly, exhausting.

The place did have something going for it though. An AI that lives in the walls and seems to know when you are about ready to start climbing them, so one evening, out of the blue, all casual like, this JARVIS suggests that maybe I would like to go up onto the roof. Tells me the tower's other sniper, Agent Barton is rather fond of it.

Now I'd been there about two weeks by this time, but I'd yet to catch sight of this Agent Barton, however Steve and Stark speak highly of him, so I figured he wouldn't mind if maybe I crashed his perch once in a while because I really would like to get some fresh air without having to deal with the outside world and it's true what they say, snipers like to be high.

The first couple of nights I went up there, no Agent Barton, but then, one night, there he was and holy hell was he hot!

I had known we would bump into each other eventually and hadn't thought it would be a problem, but there he was, all blonde, buff and slightly bandaged and I was embarrassingly speechless. Thankfully, he didn't seem to mind that I just loitered in his space without having the decency to introduce myself though.

As the nights wore on, we developed a sort of silent bond. I dunno, at the time I thought he was just as socially awkward as me. Director Coulson likes to joke about him being a human disaster and Stark jokes he didn't give him a kitchen in case he burned down the tower, but now I think he just likes to let people go at their own pace. I think he was treating me like an abused pooch, letting me come to him in my own time in case I got spooked and bolted.

So we started sharing smokes and beers and Spidey spotting. I'm winning by the way, don't let him tell you otherwise and I had kinda managed to stamp down on the stupid crush I had on him. Which, of course was when it all changed. He decided one night he wanted to play tig with Iron Man.

Yes, I knew Stark wouldn't let him come to any harm. Of course I knew Barton could cut that rope in a second if he needed too but, when he stumbled towards the edge of that platform, what I knew and what I felt, became two very separate things and my feet were moving before I had even registered a desire to move.

When my arm slid around Barton's waist, his back slamming up against my chest, my heart was pounding in my throat. Gods, but he fit perfectly. Hard muscle and soft curves slotting up against me in all the right places and Stark was laughing by then. Barton too, but I just couldn't will my arm to let go of him. Not that he seemed to be in any hurry to move away from me, his arm resting on top of mine. Not until Stark mentioned drink anyway.

Barton and Stark sure know how to hold their booze so it took a while for them to start getting drunk and during that time, I got to hear Barton's voice properly. Instead of his usual muttered comments or the sing-song voice he uses on JARVIS and hoo-boy! It did things to my insides. He also gets a little more handsy when he's had a few, so I needed to put some distance between us.

I flopped out on the sofa and pretended to be asleep, which was when I heard, _the conversation_! Heard, that actually, contrary to what I had assumed, Barton was into, me. That's right. Me! Who would have thought it? Well, Stark apparently. So, what was Barton waiting for? Spooked pooch, I suppose. I was going to have to make the first move it seemed.

First though, I needed to test the waters, needed to be sure it wasn't just drunk talk. So, I moved a little closer when we sat on the roof and I let the accidental touches linger just a fraction too long. Then he hugged me when he spotted Peter first and suddenly, all bets were off and we were hugging all the time.

\--- 

Of course, thinking about the possibility of a relationship has got me thinking about all the ways in which it is probably a bad idea. Is it really worth risking our friendship?

Crap, when had it started to rain. Oh well, soaked now. No point in worrying about it. More need to worry about my scrambled brain and why a hottie like Barton would ever be interested in me.

Shit, was that the door? Oh great. Now he's seen what a mess I am. Stark calls me a hot mess. I think that's supposed to be a compliment. He calls Barton it too and he always laughs. Dammit, he's tugging on my hand. He's talking to me. I guess I should follow him back inside. Get dried off. Pray he doesn't want me to explain myself.

Huh, never seen this door before. Holy Shit! Look at that view. “This is amazing.” Oh, yup, I'm dripping on his carpet, he's handing me a towel. Damn, I should have been paying attention. Does he expect me to just get changed here? Oh well. Here goes.

He's staring. Yup, my shoulder is a mess, but he doesn't seem repulsed by it. Oh wait, is he blushing? Damn, it's too dark in here to be sure. These jeans need to come off. Hah! He is blushing. He's embarrassed. Yeah, sure, put on whatever movie you want. “Comedy maybe.”

Damn, this sofa is small and neither of us are lacking in shoulder width. Gods, the heat is just radiating off him. I feel so relaxed. Hey, this movie is pretty good. Look at those purple socks he's wearing. Focus, movie! Dammit, his laugh is infectious and I am so screwed. Shit, it's over. He's side-eying me hopefully. How is my head on his shoulder? I keep having to look up at him and those baby blues are staring down at me every time. He's biting his lip! That's it. I can't take it any more. Gotta move.

“Hey, you maybe wanna make out a bit?” What the hell did I say that for?

“Yeah.” He whispered. “I think I maybe do.”

Well, all righty then. Hot damn!


End file.
